Conventionally, in a vehicle having a slide member such as a slide door, a power supply device electrically connecting a vehicle body and the slide member through a wire harness is known (For example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). In such power supply device, the wire harness is held such that the wire harness is moved naturally following the slide member when moving the slide member.
Herein, as a construction holding the wire harness in the power supply device as described above, for example a construction arranged along a slide member and holding the wire harness swingably around a rocking shaft intersecting with the slide member in a moving direction is suggested (for example, see Patent Literatures 3 to 5). In the construction, when the slide member is moved, the wire harness is swung around the rocking shaft following the slide member.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2004-136735 A
Patent Literature 2: JP 2006-347525 A
Patent Literature 3: JP 2007-151257 A
Patent Literature 4: JP 2008-067563 A
Patent Literature 5: JP 2013-162716 A